Fred's NOT Dead
by Eystjee
Summary: Fredell and Georgina Gryffindor are the twin daughters of Sadie and Augustus Gryffindor. When they receive their letters to Hogwarts, they are told they can not attend because there is no way the family can get to London, twice every year, and pay for their school supplies on their budget. Deciding they could not miss this chance, the girls make every effort to make it to the trai
1. The Letters

Sadie and Augustus Gryffindor of 72 Grandeur Road were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well, almost normal. Augustus ran a perfect joke shop, The Gryffindor, and had a perfectly perfect knack for creating the perfect pranks and gags that worked perfectly perfect no matter how perfectly stupid the buyer. Sadie was a stay-at-home mom who loved sewing, knitting and anything to do with making clothes for their three children. Their twin daughters, Fredell and Georgina - around whom the most extraordinary and unnatural things happened -, attended the town elementary school with their younger brother, Harry. Fredell and Georgina were the daughters of a joke shop owner and acted accordingly. They had detention almost every week, and would punch, pinch or kick anyone who called them by anything other than Fred and George. Harry was one of those kids who's kind of in the middle. He was by no means popular, but he had friends whom he hung out with quite often, and a pet rat, Peter.

Now, this Friday happened to be the twin's 11th birthday, though it started just the same as any other. Augustus went to work, plans for a new product in one hand and his lunch in the other. Fred, George and Harry went to school not long after, Fred in Georges sweater and George in Fred's, bickering like there was no tomorrow. Sadie got them to the bus stop and waved them off before returning home to enjoy an hour of peace before she went to run errands. It was while Fred sat in George's science class, and George sat in Fred's English class that something big and disruptive happened. At exactly the same time, an owl flew in through the window of each class, dropped a letter on the girl's desk and flew out. Sensing a weekend detention if they were linked to the disturbance, both girls stuffed the letters into their backpacks and joined the class at the window looking for the owls that had just swooped back out.

The teachers managed to get the class back on track and the letters were quickly forgotten, left in the depths of their backpacks till school got out for the summer and Sadie was helping them clean out their bags.

"Fred, hon. What's this? It doesn't even look opened." Sadie asked her daughter holding a crumpled letter with green lettering on the front and a red wax seal on the back.

"Not sure. I forgot it was in there." Fred shrugged.

"Oh, I got one too. Hope it's not too beat up." George rummaged in her bag and pulled out her letter. The two girls opened them and read the green words on the battered paper.

"Must be a joke Dad's trying out." Fred said once she had finished reading hers and the girls swapped so they could read the others.

"Must be, none of our family's ever had any magic in it, and seriously, Hogwarts sounds made up." George said and the two handed the letters to their mother.

"Augustus never mentioned anything about prank letters. He's usually careful not to joke around with fake magic. He hates slight of hand and that sort of thing." Sadie said and looked over the letters, "Besides, no one at the shop has this handwriting." She handed the letters back.

"Well, Dad'll be able to tell if it's a gag." Fred said and set the two letters on the dresser.

"Hey, Sadie! Do you remember where I put the plans for the DD's?" Augustus called up the stairs, coming into the house.

"The Decoy thingies, or the candies?" Sadie asked, standing up and leaving to help her husband look for the missing plans.

"George, do you remember where we put the plans for the Decoy Distractions?" Fred asked her sister.

"The one's that looked like little ducks?"

"Yeah, and we changed the name and tried building one."

"Oh. Eesh. That didn't end well."

"No kidding, I still have bit marks on my ankles from it." Fred told her sister and looked under her bed.

"We left them in your locker at school." George said.

"We did?"

"Yeah. Sounds like Dad needs them."

"I think now would be the perfect time to ask him about the letters." Fred and George grabbed their letters and bounded down the stairs to their father.

"Daddy!" Fred yelled, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Ginger snaps." Augustus hugged his daughters.

"These came for us today. Do you think their pranks?" George handed her dad her letter. He opened and read the letter, his face a mask of perplexed nostalgia.

"Their not pranks, but we have no way of getting to London for you two to go. I'm sorry." Augustus apologized to his daughters and handed back the letters.

"It's alright Dad, we thought they were pranks, so we didn't have any hopes riding on it." George said and Fred nodded her agreement. Augustus apologized one more time and the two girls went back up to their room to finish preparing for their summer. There was no way they were missing that train in September.


	2. A Weasely Family Picnic

Hermione Granger had big news. Such big news that she was bursting inside with the pressure of not telling people, and consequently crushing her poor husband's hand.

"Hermione, please relax. I think you've popped a few of my fingers out of place." Ronald Weasley pleaded with his wife.

"I'm sorry, it's just that man I found in America. He looked so much like George, and I wanted to show him the picture I got." Hermione apologized.

"Well, if that's all this is about, he's over there." Ron pointed out his older brother to his wife.

"Thank you." Hermione hurried off and caught up with George and his wife, Angelina.

"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" George asked.

"Look what I found." Hermione handed George a photo of Augustus Gryffindor.

"Who is that?" George asked, shocked.

"Well, the profile on the website says he's Augustus Gryffindor. Owner of a joke shop called 'The Gryffindor.' He has twins Fredell and Georgina, and his youngest son, Harry. He's married to Sadie Harper," Hermione handed him another picture of the black haired woman, "and they live in Boston, Massachusetts. I was talking to Professor McGonagall, and Fredell and Georgina were sent their Hogwarts Letters a few months back. They show up as Half-bloods, but neither Augustus nor Sadie show up on any records anywhere. And the only Gryffindor's known ended with Godric Gryffindor." Hermione ranted.

"Get to the point." George said studying the pictures.

"Fred's body was never found. This man shows up in America, nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts, with children named Fredell, Georgina, and Harry. The man who supposedly killed him was Augustus Rookwood. He was a Gryffindor, and the two of you were the greatest pranksters of our era. Most of the jokes they're selling online are almost identical to some of the ones you sell."

"Hermione, I've heard my fare share of reasons why Fred could still be alive. So far none of them have proven true. Everyone who tries, comes with pictures and evidence that is supposed to prove their story. But their all fakes, all the pictures are of some coincidental look alike, but this one has blue eyes, he had green. That one's nose is the wrong shape. Are you blind, Fred had red hair this one's blonde. That's not even a real person, it's clearly a cartoon. Yes, that one is Fred, but look, there I am in the picture with him. The point is, none of them are true."

"I know George. Believe me I do. I'm always looking for some sign that he's not gone for good, and every time I hit a possible lead, something's off. Please don't ask me how, but this time I know this is him. You know me, I wouldn't come to you unless I was convinced beyond a doubt. McGonagall and I are apperating over tomorrow morning to meet them and explain everything about Hogwarts and such, since neither parent shows up on any school records. If you want to come, your welcome to." Hermione said and George looked down at the picture in his hand.

"I don't know, Hermione. It just seems to good to be true, and if it was Fred, I don't think he would've forgotten who he was. Family was way too important to him. I'll see you around." George said and left to go reunite with Angelina.

"Was he convinced?" Ron asked coming to stand beside her.

"No. I just don't see how I could be off. I looked him up on a few more websites, and went through old newspaper articles from the time of the Battle and into the next few years. He was found broken and battered in Paris by an American Tourist by the name of Sadie Harper about a year after the Battle. That's where I got her picture. He was taken to the hospital where she helped the doctors by translating for them when he woke up. He had no idea who he was or where he came from. After a few months in there, he was finally released. The news article said that he had finally given them some information. Two words: Augustus and Weasel, and an empty notebook with the Gryffindor crest on the cover."

"You think that that proves that it's Fred?" Ron asked her as the two made their way to the blanket where their family had been put.

"No, but it helps with my theory. Augustus was the man who was convicted of his murder, but they didn't find him till a year or so later. He could have done something to him and dropped him in Paris when he was caught." Hermione went on.

"Even if it was Fred, how on earth would you know? He clearly thinks he's some Muggle joke shop owner." Ron countered.

"I don't know. First things first, though." Hermione said and Ron shrugged.

"Good luck tomorrow." He finally said.


	3. Seventy-two Dollars

"Thank you! Come again!" Fred called after their latest costumer. The two girls stood behind their lemonade stand and George put the money into the shoe box under the table.

"When do you think those brownies will be done?" George asked.

"I don't know. Mom said she'd bring them out though." Fred said and sat down in one of the fold out chairs next to the table.

"How much do we need again?" George asked Fred and Fred closed her eyes, going over the amounts again in her head.

"Just for the two of us to get to London, because they sent the tickets with the letters, it would cost $30,100, and that's before we add in school supplies, which will probably be another few hundred each at least. With the amount of extra equipment, I would say a couple thousand to be safe. Not to mention we'll need food, and a place to stay while we get our stuff." Fred said and George wrote down the numbers in their notebook.

"So between the $30,100 for the plane tickets, the $4,000 for school supplies, and the other $5,000 for rooms and food, it adds up to about $39,100, but we should have a reasonable buffer zone incase prices are higher than we thought."

"So $40,000?"

"Yeah, about. How much do we have in the shoe box?" George asked and Fred counted the bills.

"$72. But that's not including all the coins." Fred said and slipped the box back under the table.

"I don't think we're gonna get enough in time. We've been out here for two days straight, and we only have $72." George slouched in her chair and Fred joined her. A loud bang sounded on the next street, making Fred and George sit up perfectly straight, watching for what had made the noise. What they did see was two women walking around the corner.

One of the women had fluffy brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, though a few strands had escaped the hair tie and framed her face. She was dressed simply, in a pair of jeans and a deep blue sweater with an H on the front. The other woman had white hair with streaks of grey, smoothed back into a neat bun. This woman was wearing a long emerald green dress that seemed odd in the heat, and a pair of rectangular spectacles. The two women were talking in hushed voices that paused when they caught sight of Fred and George. The two stopped walking and talked in hurried hushed voices and Fred and George decided they should go check on the brownies, and move their earnings to their room.

"I wonder who those two were." George mused as she rolled up the bills and put them in the jar with the rest of the girls pocket money combined.

"Probably no one. They looked harmless enough." Fred said and poured the coins in the jar as well.

"Yeah, but they creeped me out the way they paused and stared at us." George sat down on her bed.

"Yeah. I wonder what they were talking about."

"They were probably arguing about something." George said and the two stopped talking as the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Hello. May I help you?" Their mom answered the door.

"Yes. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts. Are you Sadie Gryffindor?"

"Um, yeah, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." The door closed and Fred and George ran downstairs. The two women they had seen outside were sitting on the couch with their mom.

"Is your husband home? We were hoping to discuss this with both of you." The one with the bushy brown hair said.

"No, sorry, um..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Right. He's at work and was planning on staying late to work on a new product. Fred and George are here though. Girls!" Fred and George walked into the room and sat down next to their mom.

"Alright. Well. Fredell and Georgina Gryffindor have been accepted to study magic at Hogwarts." McGonagall began explaining. George and Sadie listened, occasionally asking questions. Fred however was in the middle of a staring contest with Hermione. The woman had been watching her since the girls had come downstairs.

"Hey mom! Rupert and Kyle were wondering... Who are you?" Harry asked coming in from outside, dressed only in his swim trunks. His usually messy black hair plastered down by the pool water he was soaked in.

"This is Ms. McGonagall and Ms. Granger. This is our son, Harry." Sadie said and Hermione and McGonagall shared a look, "The water equipment is in the garage." She informed Harry and he ran off to find it.

"Alright, so the train for Hogwarts leaves at exactly eleven o'clock from platform 9 3/4 on September 7th." McGonagall picked up where she had left off.

"Um, Fred and George aren't going." Sadie said and the two women stared at her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, looking startled and angry.

"Um, well, we just don't have the money to ship them to and from London twice a year, and buy books and robes and equipment. Being magical, I realize that you can poof places and it doesn't cost anything, but it would cost us about $1600 each one way." Sadie explained and McGonagall nodded.

"We know. That's why we're here. We can get you guys to London, and help pay for their supplies." Hermione explained, "I'm actually a muggle-born, so I know how these things work and can help you guys all the way through."

"What do you think girls?" Sadie asked and Fred and George shared a look. They were going to Hogwarts.

"Mother, I am actually shocked that you had to ask." George said.


	4. Diagon Ally

Fred and George sat with Hermione outside the ice cream shop on Diagon Ally.

"Alright, we got your school things and I've sent them over to your house. We still have a little while before your mom wants you two home. What do you guys want to do?" Hermione asked.

"What about a pet? We don't have one yet." Fred said and George nodded.

"We can go look and see what they have, but you might want to ask your parents before you buy an animal." Hermione said and they stood up, Hermione leading them down the cobbled street.

"We know, Mom said we can get an owl to share if we have money left over." George said, following Hermione into the owl emporium.

"You have 17 galleons left. If your getting an owl, you'll also need a cage, and some treats." Hermione said as Fred and George started exploring the dozens of owls.

"What about this one?" George asked, pointing to a barn owl.

"I like this one." Fred showed her sister a small tawny.

"This one's cool." George moved on to a great grey.

"George. This one's giving me puppy-dog eyes." Fred waved her sister over to see the spotted owl she was staring at.

"That's adorable. How much?"

"Ten galleons." A woman with a black braid came over and picked up the cage, "Ten galleons for the bird and the cage, a bag of treats are eight."

"How much are the small bags?" Fred asked as they followed her up to the front counter.

"Five." The woman sighed.

"Perfect. We'll take them." George said and Hermione managed to catch up with them.

"Fifteen galleons." The woman said and Hermione handed George the money. They paid and walked back out onto the cobbled street, their pet swinging between them.

"Should we head back now? We have everything." Fred asked George.

"Yeah, and it's not like we'll never come back, or haven't been in literally every shop."

"What about that one?" Fred pointed to an orange and purple building with a tall statue of a red headed man rising three stories.

"I've been in there. They don't have anything for less than four galleons. Tell you what. We can go there first thing Christmas Vacation." Hermione tried to bargain as the girls pushed closer to the building.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Fred asked as they neared the front doors.

"Let's just say that it's 4:45, and your mother wanted you home at five. And that place does being back a lot of memories." Hermione explained.

"Alright. Christmas Vacation it is." George sighed.

"You better not try to weasel out of it then too." Fred said and Hermione had to fight to hold back her laughter.

"I promise. I'll take you and any one thing is on me." Hermione said and motioned for the girls to take her hands. They did and the three of them apperated back to their house in Boston.


	5. Food for Thought

Hermione sat at next to her daughter Rose at the dinner table, Hugo sitting on her other side.

"So, how was it?" Ron asked, after swallowing his bite of chicken.

"Good. They really wanted to go into Weasley Wizard Wheezes though." Hermione said.

"Are you talking about those new girls your helping go to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked and Rose looked up as well.

"Yes, and they should be in your year." Hermione said.

"What was wrong with the joke shop? I was kind of looking forward to meeting them." Ron asked, returning the conversation to her trip.

"While I wouldn't have minded them meeting you, I was worried it might trigger something with George. Not to mention the man looks identical to their father." Hermione replied.

"Can I be excused? Albus said I could come over tonight." Hugo asked.

"Yes. Don't forget to pack your toothbrush, and I dug up some old photos I wanted to have you give to Ginny." Hermione said.

"Alright. I'll be in my room." Hugo said and left, dropping his plate in the sink on his way out.

"Can I go too?" Rose asked and Ron nodded. Rose hopped up and skipped after her brother.

"So you were worried about..." Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. I told them we could go at Christmas, by which time, they probably would have heard of George anyway." Hermione said and finished her food as well.

"I could have kept George in the back working on stuff while they were in there." Ron said.

"And what would you have done when the girls recognized some of the products as ones their father makes? I saw his shop. They are almost identical." Hermione said.

"Ok, you have a point. So are you going back over tomorrow or..."

"No, I talked to Sadie, and since we picked up everything today and Fred and George got an owl, she said she'd write if she needed anything, but I probably won't need to go except to apperate everyone over. Fleur sent over a chocolate cake, would you like a piece?" Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah. Ok, so my wife will calm down and drop this whole obsession till September first?"

"August 31st. Their coming over the night before and staying at the Leaky Cauldron. But yes. I will drop the matter and spend my time with my family and help my own children prepare for Hogwarts." Hermione promised and cut two slices of cake. She handed one to Ron and sat down in Rose's usual spot next to Ron.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will probably be the second to last. So, unfortunately, this is going to be a short book, but I don't see a reason to explain what they do all summer leading up to leaving for Hogwarts, and well, you'll see when I publish the next chapter.


	6. Kings Cross

"To Hogwarts!" Fred and George yelled together, standing on their beds in their matching pajamas, with their trunks packed and ready at the foot of their beds.

"We're going to Hogwarts in the morning!" Fred yelled and the girls hopped off their beds and started dancing around their room in excitement.

"We're gonna learn MAGIC!" George yelled.

"We're gonna go to LONDON!" Fred yelled back.

"You're gonna go to BED!" Augustus said, coming to stand in the doorway with Sadie and Harry.

"Why do they get to go learn magic in another country, and I can't spend the night at Kyle's?" Harry complained.

"Because Kyle's parents aren't people we would trust with our son over night." Sadie said and Harry folded his arms, mumbling under his breath.

"Anyway, you ladies have a big day tomorrow. It wouldn't do for you two to get jet lag on your way to school."

"Yes, dad." Fred and George said and climbed into their beds.

"You two have everything packed and ready to go?" Sadie asked, coming over and sitting on George's bed.

"Yeah, but we'll check again in the morning. Mrs. Granger's coming at noon right?" Fred asked.

"That's what she said, yes." Sadie said and Augustus joined them on Fred's bed, Harry on his lap.

"Can we at least go with them to the station?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Granger arranged for us to stay at one of the inns while we get you guys dropped off." Sadie said.

"Mom, it's ten o'clock." George said, yawning.

"Alright, we get the message." Augustus said and they got up to leave.

"Night." Sadie said and shut their door.

"Fred, do you have Bruin?" Sadie asked as they walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"She's not Fred, I am! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." George said, "And yes. I do have Bruin." She indicated the owl perched precariously on top of her luggage.

"Sorry George, you first." Sadie said and Fred walked up to the barrier.

"Only joking, I am Fred!" She said and the two of them ran through the barrier, their family close behind.

"Dad, have you seen Mum? Grandma said she would meet us here but I haven't seen her." A little girl with red hair and a deep tan asked Augustus.

"Um, no, I haven't. Sorry." He said and the five of them walked further into the station.

"George, dear!" A plump woman with red hair and a colorful knit sweater walked up to them, "Angelina said she's running a little late and wanted you to make sure Rose and Albus got their presents." She said and stopped when she saw Augustus's confused expression.

"Um, I'm not George ma'am." He said and a man looking just like him hurried over, a small boy perched on his shoulders.

"Mum, do you have Albus and Rose's gifts? Their getting ready to get on the train." He said and the woman looked between him and Augustus.

"If you're George, who is this gentleman?" She asked and when she looked harder at Augustus started tearing up.

"She's not Fred! I am!" George's voice told Sadie a few feet away and Sadie again apologized, only to have Fred remind her who was who.

"Albus, Grandma wanted to see everyone before you left." A man with messy black hair told Harry, and a boy resembling both the man and Harry marched over.

"He's not Albus! I am! Honestly, you call yourself my father." The boy said and stalked off, his father on his heels.

"Fred?" The woman pulled Augustus back from his thoughts, putting her hand on his shoulder. Augustus turned back to face her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Mrs. Weasley." She said.

"Weasel, weasel, Weasley?" Augustus muttered, thinking back to when he had finally remembered somethings about his past. Augustus's vision blurred over and he saw flashes of a younger him with another boy, his twin. He saw them at Hogwarts wearing sweaters with their initials on them. He saw them nicking the Marauders Map from Filch. He saw them leaving Hogwarts in a bang, and starting their own joke shop. He saw it all.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked and Augustus nodded, sitting up, suddenly on the floor.

"Wow, We're identical!" The man said, looking at Augustus's face.

"I dunno though, I think I'm still better looking." Augustus said and the man helped him up, both smiling so wide it looked like their faces might break.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. I'm Fred, by the way, Fred Weasley." Augustus said, his memory finally returned.

"Is it really you?" George asked, setting the boy down.

"I think so." Fred said.

"I knew it! I told you I found him!" Hermione ran up and started yelling at George.

"Hermione? You brought my girls to Hogwarts?" Fred asked and she turned to him.

"Of course. How many other Mrs. Granger's do you know?" She said and hugged him, "We've missed you." She whispered and let go. "Oh! I have to get Ron and Harry!" She said and ran off.

"Mrs.? What did I miss out on?" Fred asked.

"Ron and Hermione got married. They have two kids. Harry and Ginny got married, they have three kids. Angelina and I got married, we have two kids. Percy and Audrey got married, they have two kids." George summed up, "What about you?" George asked him and Fred, George, Harry and Sadie came over.

"Well, I got married and had three kids." He said, "Sadie, this is my twin brother, George, my Mum, and my nephew?"

"Fred II."

"And my nephew Fred II. George, this is my wife Sadie, my twin daughters, Fred and George, and my son Harry." Fred introduced them.

"Augustus, you never mentioned a twin." Sadie said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about." Fred laughed.

"Why don't you both come over for dinner? I'm sure Harry and Hugo would get along nicely, and we can catch everyone up." Mrs. Weasley offered and Fred and George nodded, "And I have two granddaughters and a grandson I've never met."

"Um, Hi. I'm Fred Gryffindor. I think. Are we gonna have to change our last names?" Fred asked her father who shrugged. Near by the train whistle blew, signaling the last stragglers that the train was leaving soon.

"You girls have to go. We'll see you at Christmas." Sadie said, pushing them gently towards the train.

"Alright. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Fred and George waved and ran to the train, managing to jump on just before the doors closed. They walked down the isle and found a compartment with few other kids.

"May we sit here?" George asked and the dark haired boy sitting by the window nodded as the train started to rumble down the tracks.

"I'm Fred Gryffindor by the way, and this is my sister George."


End file.
